


F*ck you!

by culfire



Series: Little Bag End [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 05:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culfire/pseuds/culfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey! I'm really sorry for the delay, time problems. Well here I leave you the 5th part of Little Bag End series. This time based on Lily Allen's "F*ck you" song.</p>
<p>The funeral is over but not everything will be easy for Bilbo, Frodo's adoption is on it's way and he won't get it without fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F*ck you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm so sorry for the delay, I started working on a summer job and I honestly forget about everything that wasn't sleep or work, I'm taking some advantage to write more chapters now that I'm sick and the doctor had forbiden me to go out of home. 
> 
> Well thanks a lot for reading and the kudos, I'm really sorry for leaving the series in the chapter I left I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writting it.
> 
> I leave to you now the next one just after the funeral, it's a bit less sad and I hope you'll smile with it.
> 
> Thanks to you all and of course to my splendid beta who helps me not to make too many mistakes.

After the funeral Thorin brought Bilbo and Frodo back to Bag End, where everything was set for the family reunion. His neighbour let Frodo change into more comfortable clothes before the guests came for the meeting. In less than an hour half of the Shire was inside Bag End, eating and speaking in hushed tones. Bilbo watched closely Frodo’s every move, aware of the presence of unwanted people on his home. A hand squeezed his shoulder lightly and his attention changed to Thorin for a moment, giving him a thankful smile before focusing again on his nephew.

“Relax grandson, no one’s going to kidnap the lad when you’re not looking” said an old man patting on his shoulder.

“I know, grandpa, I’m just anxious, too much people. Please, let me introduce you to Thorin Durin, my neighbour and lawyer. Thorin, this is Gerontius Took, my grandfather.”

“A pleasure, sir.”

“Nice to meet you too, Mr. Durin” they shook hands firmly before Old Took’s attention went back to his grandson. “I know you’re worried lad, but I won’t let those idiots ruin dear Primula’s last wish. Frodo deserves someone who will care for him as much as his own parents would, and that’s you. I’ll support you if they try to make things difficult, you’re not alone.”

“You’ll have me till the end of this.” Bilbo nodded at Thorin’s support.

“But you have to relax a bit, take a sit and talk with your guests, meanwhile I would like to steal Mr. Durin from you for a moment.”

“I think you don’t have much to say on the matter, but are you alright with that, Thorin?”

“Of course, go and have something to eat, I’ll be right back.”

 

They watched Bilbo go and take a sit beside Esme and Bell, both women hugging him tightly for a moment. Both men went into the garden for some privacy to talk; Thorin felt quite nervous in the presence of the man, he was Bella’s father and he respected that man since the first time Bilbo’s mum talked about him.

“Don’t be nervous, lad, I’m not going to eat you.”

“It’s just that I’ve heard a lot about you, sir.”

“Don’t be so formal with me, lad, you can call me Old Took, as everyone does.”

“Alright, is there something you wanted to talk about?”

“Straight to the point, I like it” he laughed. “There is indeed something I wanted to talk with you. Thorin, you have done a great service to my family, Bella told me what you did for her and Bilbo, even if my grandson is not aware of it.”

“I think he is but prefers not to say anything, he knows that what I did needs no compensation nor recognition, that it’s better this way.”

“But you have helped my family many times, and on the Shire we don’t like to be in debt with anyone. Anyway, don’t worry, I won’t throw a party on your honor, no, this stays between us, but I want to give something to you.”

“I’m not sure if I can accept anything, sir.”

“Would you just listen for a moment lad?” the old man told him humorous. “I give you my blessing, my daughter and my grandson consider you part of the family and that’s why I will too. If you need something from the Tooks, just call me or make Bilbo do it and we’ll do as much as we can to help.”

“There’s something more there, isn’t there?”

“Yes, there is, but the time will come for it, for now I just ask you to keep taking care of Bilbo as much as you have till now, I would trust no one else with his and Frodo’s well-being.”

“It’s an honor sir, thank you very much.”

 

Something crashed inside the house and everything went quiet, then someone started to yell and Thorin runned looking for Bilbo and Frodo. A woman with a nasty high pitched voice was yelling to a livid Bilbo who was hiding little Frodo from her. There was a broken glass at his host’s feet and it’s content was spread onto the carpet. He was ready to interfere, but Old Took’s hand stopped him. Bilbo raised his hand slowly and pointed to the woman who shut up instantly.

“Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, you have been invited to my home to share the sadness of losing someone dear, but apparently you have not lost anyone. If you have come to insult my family, my parent’s and cousin’s memory and me, please, leave now, you’re not welcome here” she buffed offended with his words but Bilbo had not finished yet. “This is my home. Mine. I am head of the Baggins family and nothing will change that, much less you yelling and breaking my mother’s crystalware. Now please, do us a favour and respect our mourning, leave my house and don’t come back.”

“You… You fucking queer…”

“Lobelia, if you don’t want us to call the police, please, leave now” asked seriously Old Took. She gave Bilbo a murderous look and left with her husband behind.

 

The song started after everyone left, it had a happy tune but Thorin knew better, he could hear Bilbo singing quietly so Frodo would not hear the chorus. The lawyer found Lily Allen’s song quite appropriate for the situation. He looked to Frodo, who was sound asleep on the sofa and smiled fondly, with Bilbo’s permission he took the lad and brought him to the bedroom. Changeing the little one into his pajamas was not an easy task; Frodo tried to kick him every time he moved the child to put his clothes on.

“You’ve got a kicker, you know?” he told Bilbo later.

“Excuse me?”

“Frodo, he is what Dis and I call a kicker; someone who moves so much on his sleep he kicks you without noticing it, Frerin and Kili both are, and Frodo too.”

“It will be hard, won’t it?”

“I won’t lie to you, it will, but you’re not alone; you have a great family, you have me and Dis and Frerin, you have friends. It’s not about how hard it will be, the important thing is if you are decided to make it work.”

“I am, he deserves my best effort.”

“You will do alright. And don’t worry, you will have time for that” Bilbo looked as if he was deciding if saying something or not. “What is it?”

“Could you hug me, please?”

“Of course, halfling, as many times as you want.”

 

Next day didn’t start well. Someone, probably children, had painted “queer” on his door in bright red. Bilbo just sighted and refused to shed any tears. He made the breakfast for Frodo and Thorin and got the green paint from the garage. Thorin offered himself for painting the door so he could go with Frodo to the market, things got worse from there.

Everyone whispered around them, looking them with pity written all over their face. Some of them looked Bilbo with disgust. He just kissed his nephew’s forehead and smiled proudly, he won’t let them put him down with their nasty looks, he was a Baggins from Bag End. Worst came a while later. 

 

They had just left from the town hall where Lily Brown, little Rosie Cotton’s mother, had told them that Prim’s will was not available at the moment and that they should came back the next day. Bilbo stopped at the pastries stand to buy some for lunch and he let Frodo go and see the toy shop stand right next to the one he was in. He saw him from the corner of the eye, Otto Sackville-Baggins was just speaking with the lad but Frodo shook his curly head on deny and that was it; Otto tried to grab Frodo and the child started to scream calling for Bilbo. Throwing a punch had never felt so good to Bilbo, he hated violence but no one dared to hurt his family and leave unscratched.

 

Bilbo looked thunderous, Esme prevented him from beating Otto on the street and took him to her home, from there she called to Bag End so the lawyer would pick him and Frodo up.

“Why?! Now anyone can say you’re a violent person and that you can’t raise a child.”

“He tried to kidnap Frodo! What could I do after everything?”

“What do you mean?” Thorin’s anger started to go to another direction.

“The painting on my front door, they have lost Prim’s will, he tried to take Frodo against his will, I hate violence but if I have to punch someone for trying to hurt my family I will gladly.”

“You have not told me about that” he told to Esme.

“You have not let me.”

“Ok, would you be his witness? Did you see what happened?”

“Yes, I did and I’ll stand to that version.”

“Bilbo, we need to call Old Took, he is the most important person here, right?” both nodded. “We need him to go to the Town Hall and demand your cousin’s will; they’re obviously taking it back and that’s highly illegal, they won’t say no to him because he’s the authority here.”

“I can’t believe this is really happening to me.”

 

“Is uncle Bilbo mad at me?” Thorin looked surprised at Frodo and smiled.

“No, of course not, why do you ask?” Bilbo choose that moment to pass by them singing  _ Fuck You _ loudly, the lad just made a sing with his head as answer. “Alright, he’s quite mad but not at you, he’s mad at some people from the town.”

“That woman on the Town Hall doesn’t know how to lie, she hates me and uncle Bilbo because she wanted to marry uncle Bilbo’s dad and her daughter is in love with Sam but he prefers to be with me. She’s spoiled rotten.”

“Where did you hear that?”

“From the town, they don’t know that a child can actually listen to them if they speak out loud” Thorin laughed. “I like you, you care for uncle.”

“I like you too, lad; just do me a favour, don’t swear in front of your uncle Bilbo or he will be mad at you.”

 

Old Took was a sight to sore eyes when he was angry and Lily Brown’s face was enough fun for Bilbo. After that came the trial against Lobelia and Otto; Thorin got to remove every right of the Baggins family his cousins could have because of the family name. There was no more Sackville-Baggins, just Sackville.

 

They were having dinner back at Little Bag End when Bilbo told him about it; he was thinking of selling his Harley, he could not carry Frodo on the motorbike and needed a car instead. A week later there was a beautiful blue Mini parked on the garage, up in the flat he could hear music. “La vie en rose” sounded smoothly from Bilbo’s lips. Frodo sat beside him enjoying the peace and the song and Thorin though how wonderful felt to be at home. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'd like it, thanks again for reading.
> 
> See you soon.


End file.
